The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring force, particularly torque. The invention is especially useful in measuring the output torque of a vehicle, and/or other forces encountered in a motor vehicle. The invention is therefore described below with respect to such applications, but it will be appreciated that the invention is capable of being used in many other applications as well.
The instantaneous output torque of a vehicle engine can be used for controlling the fuel fed to the engine, and/or the ignition of the fuel, in order to increase the efficiency of the vehicle engine. It can also be used to provide an indication that an engine overhaul may be needed. Many torque measuring devices have been used for these purposes. However, efforts are continually being made to increase the precision of the torque measurement, to decrease the sensitivity of the torque measurement to rotational velocity or temperature variations, and/or to provide a more simple and compact construction capable of convenient introduction into existing vehicles and of withstanding the harsh environmental conditions therein.